


You're My Last Hope

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Depression, Gen, Hannor, Hate, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, connor has feelings for hank but isn't sure if it's okay, father/son relationship at first, gavin starting shit, hank is better with connor around, hank makes gavin eat his words, hopelessness, new relationship status, soon will be lovers, sumo, whatever else as i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's no doubt Hank suffers with depression and suicide tendencies because of the death of Cole. But we all know Connor is what's keeping Hank alive. After the revolution with the androids, Connor deals with new emotions and feelings towards Hank. But he doesn't know if this is acceptable for these feelings and thought about him and Hank





	You're My Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off at the good ending where Hank and Connor meet up at Chicken Feed

Hank: *walking up and down the snow covered ground. Worried is all he feels as he waist for Connor* 'where are you...' *the snow covers his hair, some sticking to his beard, but nothing beautiful about the crystals until he sees Connor and he is okay and in his arms. The snow grew heavier and thicker as the ground starts to crunch under Hank's feet. He looks around for Connor but still nothing, and the worst possible thoughts start to fill Hank's head* 'you better not be dead, Connor... You can't be...' *the wind howled around Hank, sending a deep chill through his body, hiding himself in his jacket more as it gets harder to see around him by this storm. He turned around one last time, so many emotions hitting him at once as he starts to walk away, debating to stay a bit more just encase*

*with Connor*

Connor: *cold was all he felt as he makes his way to get to Hank, his Hank. He can't walk that well from damages he took plus his system freezing over and slowing down (also low on Thirium but he won't admit that to himself for now). He squints to see what little he can in the snow as he walks down a similar path. Hank told him to meet up at Chicken Feed after he was done with what he had to. He shivers and nearly trips over nothing but snow piling up. Wishing he was in Hank's arms already. Wanting that warmth and sense of safety again. He forces himself to keep walking until he gets to Hank even if it kills him*

*the snow starts to slow down a bit, causing both Hank and Connor to see better*

Hank: *he turns back, pacing more as he starts to feel sick that Connor can actually be dead and possibly has failed to free the androids. Failed to free his own freedom. He growls out, wanting to beat something until he can't feel his fist or gets his ass kicked. He huffed as anger and desperation blinds him* fuck! *he punched a tree, enjoying the pain it brought as he turns back to where his house is. Thoughts of drinking, thoughts of a gun up to his head and clicking the trigger before finally the sound of a gunshot and him laying dead was all he can think about over the possible death of Connor. It killed him more than Cole's death as Connor reminds him SO much of Cole. It was too much and he starts to actually walk away. The sound of snow crunching echoes around him. But something was different. The sun started to slowly rise, the snow stopped (surprisingly) and there was a second of steps with his. A millisecond difference but it was still there. He stopped and turned around*

Connor: *he breathes heavily, hoping he can pull off enough heat to make it to Hank. He's close he can feel it. If only he can run, that'll be a delight. He shivered again, warning sighs flashing in his sight of an emergency shutdown, and he was getting scared he might not make it to Hank before he dies. He whimpered as it felt like someone was choking him, the cold tears slide down his cheeks as he didn't want to fail Hank. They did it, the androids were finally free, he needs to see Hank. Like he promised. He starts to breathe more heavily, almost panicky, as he can see the end of the food truck. His heart tightens as he finds some will to start to walk faster despite how weak his legs were. He heard Hank cuss, he can hear Hank going off on a destructive path, punching a tree before storming off. He sees Hank and he was beautiful. The now around and on him. The fire in his eyes. The way the sun sets on him made him more beautiful as it makes his eyes shine brightly. He couldn't find himself to scream at Hank, nothing was working and his throat hurt from whatever is making it impossible to breathe. He needed Hank to see him, to hold him, to tell him it's all okay again. The tears start up as he can't move fast enough to catch up to Hank, thinking Hank will leave him. He saw Hank stop and he stopped before walking up to hank, thinking he heard him. He saw Hank turned around and his heart stopped as he smiled in happiness and relief*

Hank: *he smiled back before walking up to Connor and pulling him into a hug. His arms tightly around him as he sighs heavily* fuck, I thought I lost you...

Connor: *he enjoys the hug, feeling the warmth from Hank as he hides his face in Hank's chest, crying* I'm sorry, everything's too much right now *he looks up at Hank with a smile, tears streaming*

Hank: *he hugs Connor again* it's okay, son. We'll figure this out together. Glad to see you again...

Connor: I'm glad to see you too, Hank. I want to go home. I'm cold and want to see Sumo and I'm pretty sure I'm going to shutdown soon

Hank: rush us why don't we *he said jokingly as he starts to walk off but notices Connor pretty much frozen in place* you okay?

Connor: I can't feel my legs. I believe from the loss of Thirium and getting shot, I lost any function in them *he said tiredly. Swaying slightly as if he will collapses anytime soon*

Hank: shit, okay *he goes over and groans as he picks Connor up bride style* for a machine, you're lighter than what you look or thought

Connor: *he closes his eyes, letting himself into sleep mode before anything else happens and to let his body self restore and heal itself*

Hank: *he looks at Connor worriedly, hurrying up to get Connor home* it's okay, Connor, it'll be okay...


End file.
